


Bad Influences

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Meeting Of The Ways [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Humiliation, OT3, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Say "I'm a bad bad girl and I like guns too much and I must stop escaping from prison."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Humiliation (Verbal)' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> There is now a sequel which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/325450).
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
'You two are such a - bad influence.'

 _Where the hell did this come from_? Jack is wondering.

Glancing sidelong at River, he can see she's thinking much the same - her face is still and serious, her eyes fixed on her hands, which are clasped in her lap.

'On each other, on me - it's terrible, really, I mean if I spend any more time around you I'm going to end up as bad as you are.'

OK, they'd run a con which had crashed a planet's entire economy, brought down the tyrannous rule of the banking classes, been sentenced to death and needed a last minute rescue which had stretched the Tardis and her owner to the limits, but - a telling-off? What happened to the Doctor's usual methods of expressing irritation - moody silences and sublimation in tinkering with the console? Since when did he sit them down and give them a talking-to? And was the Doctor - possibly - enjoying this?

Jack looks at his feet. He's not sure whether to argue or laugh or just keep quiet and let this go on.

'I mean, _you_ ,' the pacing is paused and he's being addressed directly. 'You're a gun-happy, lying heartbreaker and you just seem to hurtle round the universe doing heroically violent things. And you have no morals at all when it comes to sleeping with anything with a pulse and a phone number.'

Jack was going to argue at this point, because his third and most serious requirement - namely, of age and consenting - is being totally skipped over, but he looks up, meets eyes, and doesn't quite dare.

'And you're just the original Bad Girl,' continued the Doctor, moving on to River. 'You like guns more than he does, and it's really, _really_ shocking that you make me find that sexy. _And_ every time I meet you you're either in prison or you've just escaped again. I haven't forgotten the dirty tricks you use to escape, either,' he added, and River has the grace to look slightly uncomfortable. Jack just about represses a laugh.

'I don't know what you think is so funny,' snapped the Doctor, wheeling back to him. 'You've done exactly the same, in fact if I'm not wrong you taught her most of the dreadful things she knows, and you can't even look decently ashamed of yourself, can you?'

Jack attempts a contrite look. It fails terribly, because despite everything, he's finding this severe, certain, authoritarian Doctor really quite attractive.

'No, thought not,' snapped the Doctor, dismissively. He paced a bit more, then came to rest, looking at them.

'So, you're both going to have to behave yourselves a bit better now. I'm confiscating your guns - ' River gave a half-exclamation, and he just turned and _looked_ at her, an oldfashioned look which is unbeliveably cute on his young face ' - and you're going to have to be punished.'

'Punished how?' asked Jack.

'Well - ' for a second, they thought the Doctor was out of ideas, but this is the _Doctor_ , he's never out of ideas.

'You!' he spun dramatically, pointed at River. 'Say "I'm a bad bad girl and I like guns too much and I must stop escaping from prison."'

She glanced sideways, and in the merest flicker of her expression, Jack was amazed to see a deliciously suggestive smile. Directed at him. Mutely, it made a suggestion.

He winked back - a filthily flirty wink.

They really are a bad influence on each other

* * *

'Say it!' growled Jack.

' _Shan't!_ ' he snapped, thrashing fruitlessly. Jack has both the Doctor's wrists above his head in an iron grip and is definitely not letting go any time soon.

'Just say it, and I'll stop teasing you.' River's hand is moving slowly as she talks, belying her efforts to sound like the good cop.

'No - no - you can't make me!' he gasped, but his voice is ragged and almost tragic now, close to breaking-point.

'Oh we _can_ ,' said Jack, his voice low and harsh. 'Say it.'

'Come on, Doctor, it's quite simple. "I'm a cheeky sub who should be more careful who he tries to top,"' prompted River. 'Just say it, and I _promise_ I'll stop teasing you.'

'All right!' His control snapping as River stroked him harder, keeping him about three seconds off an orgasm, as she had been doing for the last twenty minutes. Unable to bear it, the Doctor gabbled 'All _right_! "I'm-a-cheeky-sub-who-should-be-more-careful-who-he-tries-to-top!"'

'Very good,' said River, her voice smooth and chocolatey. She met Jack's eye, and his smile told her everything.

Jack released his wrists, but before the Doctor could move, River had pounced on him, grabbed his hands, and pinned them back down. Jack switched places with her.

'You said you'd let me come!' the Doctor wailed, starting to struggle again.

'No, I said _I'd_ stop teasing you,' whispered River, her lips a breath away from his ear.

'OK, Doctor,' Jack murmurred, and paused to run his tongue roughly along the Doctor's cock, making him whimper with need, 'say "I'm a dirty stop-out who should learn to come back for people." '

END  



End file.
